Jailer of two thing
by Tsuyoki Ryuujin-hana Natsume
Summary: Amu was ...arrested!Her jailer has her freedom and will have her as well.Amuto.
1. Surprise

Yume : I had this stuck in my head in the middle of a bath!!

**i dont own Shugo chara **

Amu

" She's the one ! She's the one who poisoned my brother!"Police Sirens .The court .mama and papa crying .Everything was a blur. Until I woke up in my ...jail cell?The cell had a bed ,a really hard one ,a small room with a toilet and a sink .i remembered the contents of yesterday .

_I had invited Class prez over to review my report .i gave him a icecream then he left . Later that night police cars came .One of Easters workers were there .She shouted "She was the one..." .I was taking into the police car . Mama and Papa followed in their car .The court had yet to judge me but I was put in jail anyway .Probably Easter's influence.i was shown a picture of Class Prez .They explained that he was alive ,but had a bad poisoning .From the ice cream I gave him !And so I was locked up .From Easter's earnestness ,my Humpty Lock was taken and put in a glass case right outside my cell._

I stood up and brushed myself of ,the ugly jailsuit ..., one more detail came to my mind .My jailer was ...Ikuto .

Yume :Again :short .But i write short with interest not dragging on and on .

Amu : I'm innocent !!

Yume ; yes ,I know you'll get out soon enough .


	2. Alert : not a chapter

Hello everyone .

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated .My computer broke so we had to reinstall windows .Then ,I had to copy my documents and install openoffice .So I haven't been able to write .If your mad ,I'm sooooooooooo sorry again .Expect the new chapters up soon .Within this week since I haven't had time to write them .

Again .,im sorry for the problem.


	3. Friends Visit

Yume : And its here !

Amu

I had just woken up to the taunts and teases of the cell mates ,when I heard Ikuto shout at one of them .They quieted .Then ,a soft melody filled my ears .Apparently ,Ikuto was playing his violin. I looked at his face ,he seemed calm and peaceful."Amu!"Rima ,Tadase , and Yaya stepped in the room ."Are you o.k? We know you didn't poison Kairi .It's Easter's fault! "Yaya said ,abit to quickly."Amu ,you should be more careful" said -omg- Kukai! "Kukai ,your here too!" I exclaimed."Why wouldn't I be?"he said ,smirking."So ,the Kiddy king comes for a visit " Everyone looked over to Ikuto ."Why is he here ,Hinamori-san?"Tadase-kun asked ."He works for Easter and is my jailer ."I answered. Tadase and Ikuto glare at each other."Amu-chan?" a feminine voice asked.Someone with purple hair stepped up ."Nadishiko ! I'm so gald to see you.!""Amu ,I'm gald your alright .I saw on the news .There lyeing right ? It's Easter right ?"she asked ."Of course!"I said .Nadishiko looked relieved .Then ,everyone looked silent .They were examining the area of my living quarters ."Perverted men "Yaya murmured ."Dust"said Nadishiko and Tadase's shugo charas . "Hows the food ?"Kukai asked,optimistically. "Its ok actu- wait why did you ask that ?"i said. It was like old times .Fun ,happy.

Kukai : YO ,I'm here cause she said I would find Daichi .He's been missing .

Nadishiko : I traveled a long way to be in this !Were's my designer Kimono ?

Tadase : I came because she said I would rule the world.

Yaya: I want my candy !

Yume: Here's Daichi hands Kukai a cage Here's a globe gives Tadase Here's a specialy made Kimono gives Nadishiko and here's your basket of candy gives Yaya. Amu thanks for FREELY voluntaring and bring Ikuto with you.Heres some baked goods for you and Ran ,Miki Suu.Minna come back next time please!


	4. Escape?

Yume:I've had complaints that my stories are too short .But ,fine ,let me warn you ,it takes awhile for me to write longer .Don't come complaining again please! Anyway ,I decided to start off with more Amuto:P

Amu

"_I didn't do it! "I shrieked over and over ."Nothing you say will change your fate .Kairi has died .And it's your fault!" the judge said ."Nonononononoo..."_"Amu ?" a voice asked .Huh.I was back .In the cell .Not with a death sentence on my head."Amu?" the voice asked again ."Ikuto?" I said as his handsome profile appeared ."I heard you screaming ,were you having a bad dream?" he asked ."Yeah"I answered .Since when did he even care?Probably a trap."And don't call me Amu like we're friends "I heard myself say ."Huh ,ok then ..."he actually seemed sad ! Back to sleep then."Amu hey Amu ,wake up! ."I woke up and saw Ikuto sitting near me again?"What?" "I'm breaking you out of here! .Today's the last day I'm gaurding you ."I was too groggy to respond so ,i just went along .Before I knew it ,we were in front of a house .


	5. Nightmare

Yume "Hey ,this is new cahp .sorry it took so long .i guess many people are taking down their stories ,but im gonna continue ,if you don't mind waiting.

"_Amu ,we have to run ."ikuto said ."Why ,came the murmured answer ." "Because ,i heard easter is coming for us in the morning ,we gotta run! "Amu woke fully now ."But I thought they didn't suspect you " amu siad.apparently that was a lie ."bam bam " "Ikuto , we have come to inspect your house ,you are suspected for hiding Hinamori Amu " came a voice."Oh no ,there're here earlier than expected! Lets go through the back door ."When Ikuto chara changed and picked amu toward the back ,he stopped ,there were gaurds there too! "Window ,now " Ikuto siad ,and ran ,crashing through the window ._

"_Ikuto stop ,I'll transform with ran ! ."Amu said .Amu's shugo chara we're flying by her ,panting ,trying to keep up with ikuto ."all right, but hurry up! "came the urgent reply.A few seconds later ,both amu and Ikuto were dashing across rooftops .Amu held miki and suu in her hands. helicopters were behind them ,in hot pursuit. "Where are we going anyway ikuto ?"amu asked ."Anywher far from here ."Ikuto answered .They jumped into a aleeyway .Dead end .the copters caught up .the next moment werea blurr for amu .She got knocked out ,along with Ikuto . She remebered being careied away .then blacking out again . _

Amu

I woke up ,feeling a ache in my head .I was no longer in ran's transforamtion .Quickly ,i recalled last nights dream .before looking around me ...

Oh no ,it wasn't a dream!

Yume: cliffhange snicker careful .

Amu :the terror!!

ikuto :yawn


	6. Now

Yume:waaaaaaaaaaa it took so long! Same for this one, im ending it ,with bonuses.

Amu

"Ikuto!" I whispered ,trying to wake him ."What ?" he said impatiently .Oh ,so he was already awake. A creepy voice said "so ,your both awake now huh?" A creepier guy stepped into the room out of the shadows .Roughly he grabbed us both and threw us in two seperate jail cells."Stay there until I come back."I heard Ikuto groan as the gate was shut."Ran?Miki ?Suu? "i noticed my charas were gone too. Where were they? "Amu " a muffled voice said ."Ran ,Miki ,Suu and Yoru were all in the corner taped into their eggs. probably so we couldn't transform. "nee nee ,Ikuto , Ikutooooo!" Yoru was whimpering.

It was now probably late at night."Ikuto ..."said Amu. "I'm scared ." Iktuo was worried to .He knew easter .They would probably try something with Amu to get the embryo. "Wait ,do I have the dumpty key..." ikuto gasped as he saw he did. "Amu check for your humpty lock.!" "i have it ",came a more confident reply ."Maybe they might be able to get our shugo charas here! .Concentrate Amu! "But how?" "just ,try summoning .""Summoning that is gonna work??" "Whatever, just try ." Maybe it worked ,or Yoru broke the tape but ,Ikuto found himself chara changed ."Slash claw." one .twice .they were out .Amu rushed out ,to get the tape of her shugo charas ,while ikuto kept lookout.

Amu

I don't know how Ikuto dd it ,but he did ."lets et out ,Ran chara change."Soon , ikuto and I were running around the halls of easter's jail . Ikuto proved to be useful in his knowledge of where they were going .

Yume;ok this isn't gonna be last chap then ,cause im out of ideas .help!


End file.
